It Didn't Have To Come To This
by Merlin5
Summary: A woman reminisces her love for her ex. Unexpected results ensue.


Legal Stuff: I don't own 'em, wish I did. I could use the internal revenue from that company. Damn... Oh, well. But actually, this time I was dodging away from two of my favorite gals and sorta created my own characters, but make of it what you will or go the hell away, as I always say.  
  
Number 2 (don't worry): This was a story I wrote using one line. Betcha can't figure out what it is. *g* I was trying to just... write and it ended up being something alot darker than I expected.  
  
Sex: oh, yeah... pretty much nothing but. So, if you don't wanna read it, you don't have to. I promise it won't hurt my feelings.  
  
Beware: Euphemisms ahead. They seem to cling to me for the moment and I don't know why. They just won't go away. I don't know if it worked. This is fondly known as a PWP piece, but it does have a little niggling piece of a small plot. I tried.  
  
Violence: Not really. But there is a mild surprise in the end. If you don't like to read stories with a violent end, this ain't for you. (Also, don't think of it as a violent relationship, that's the last thing I wanted to write about.)  
  
Author's Note: Be nice. Constructive criticism only.  
  
  
  
It Didn't Have to Come to This  
  
By: Merlin  
  
  
  
All I ever wanted was to be with you. Be a part of you.  
  
Since the first day I saw your golden red hair flaring in the sun, fiery green eyes, shapely hips and tight jean clad derriere I knew you had to be mine and only mine. We were inseparable from each other. Nothing was going to stand in front of us or our future. We were going to be together forever. But things changed.  
  
We became more distant as our relationship progressed. Not long after you left I guessed it was for the better, but I knew I was wrong. I tried to get on with my life, but I felt more drawn to you than ever before. Watching you sitting across from me now brings back the fondest memories.  
  
The times we had laughed, cried, and spent hours on end expressing the love that could not be taken away. At night I constantly thought of you. Of how I would turn to you the dawning hours and just adore you while you were sleeping.  
  
The subtle freckles covering soft cheeks and nose, eye lashes fluttering with the slightest movement, and lips that curved into a flattering grin while you dreamt of God knows what. It must have been a good dream because I would sometimes hear soft moans while you slept. I hope it was me you were dreaming of.  
  
That was my fondest moment, next to, of course, whenever we made love.  
  
Your skin always turned this deep shade of red above your breasts when I held you close and whispered the things I planned to do. Caressing your skin, I always felt that this something was always meant to be. Your eyes burned with passion as I traced the unseen mapped lines I had memorized so long ago.  
  
You would shiver from my touch so violently. My other hand would already be lightly cradling your rounded hips to comfort you in times of immense arousal and loss of equilibrium. At times you would sway into me, intensifying the sparks flying between us.  
  
Succulent breasts brushed against mine so lightly it almost seemed as if you weren't touching me at all. I was so enwrapped by your body and the aura surrounding mine that I didn't notice you had your arms wrapped around my neck pulling me into you. Our lips connected. There was a yearning in us both that engulfed us both and seemed to last for eternity. The touch of strong fingers tangling in my hair, holding me tighter to any part of your body added fuel to the flames growing in my loins.  
  
I would grasp hold of your thighs and lift you up; it took mere seconds to wrap those same delicious thighs around my waist. Laying you down upon our bed increased the thrill of what was soon to come.  
  
Settling myself upon you I lavished your neck and collarbone with my tender kisses, paying close attention to the hidden spot behind your ear that would make you giggle at my jokes or moan from my kiss.  
  
Exploring your breasts was a favorite pastime of mine since we became intimate.  
  
Taking in every inch of the delicious flesh I could, and pulling back to feel the nipple harden under the ministrations of my gifted tongue I tried to devour you. Just the sound your sweet voice gaining timber at this nearly brought me over the edge as it had so many times before. The amount of attention I put forth into making love to your peaks, as you used to say. With every shift of your body, I was constantly changing the pressure and position of my hips grinding against yours just to drive you insane.  
  
A flood of wetness would pool out of you with each push forcing us higher. I tried to swallow the sounds aching to get out at the initial feel of your arousal. I soon gave up the futile task, matching the sounds coming from you. The constant flow of your juices mingled with my own, creating a river of never-ending pulsations that seemed to continue on even after we had come down.  
  
One hand played at the base of my neck, the other traveling the length of my back, caressing the plains of muscles and bone, burning a path of cool heat. That hand would stop and dig into my flesh whenever my teeth would graze over-sensitive nubs. Sharp nails would dig in so hard I could feel my blood seeping down my spine, raking down my back leaving thin red streaks. It would only fuel the fire that was raging inside me. Our fire raged on.  
  
Abandoning your flesh for the moment I set to cover the rest of your body. I felt your hands leave me and rest upon my head pushing me toward the sea of ambrosia that carried your own unique flavor.  
  
But I pushed back. That could wait.  
  
Those same persistent hands went back to their previous tasks just as eagerly as they had been. Tasting the skin covering those incredibly tight abs was like an end in my existence and a beginning in new wonder that I would gladly worship until my last breath. Your breathing, on the other hand, had escalated and grew to the point of panting with need. I had planned to satisfy that need for as long as my life endured.  
  
The heady scent emanating from your well of desire urged me on. But I had another objective to complete first.  
  
I was set to give you the release you sought. Grabbing hold of your right thigh, I pulled until you wrapped it around my back again. Centers meshed together brought us closer and added to the already unstoppable waves coursing through us both. Pressed tightly against you I found my prize.  
  
The smooth, velvet interior inside you was incredible. It was as if I had found the meaning of... everything there. Muscles I didn't know existed jerked in response to the tightening around my fingers with each thrust. Our breathes came in heated bursts expelled from our lungs by the fury of an unmistakable need that needed to be unleased.  
  
You held on tighter as I increased my strokes inside you mumbling unintelligible words of pleasure. The faster and harder I pumped, the more your hips rose off the damp sheets covering our bed and the harder the headboard would bang against the wall causing a mixed cacophony of moans, heaving pants, and the occasional whimpers.  
  
It felt like hours before we finally came to the breaking point of orgasm; it really didn't matter to either of us though, as long as we were there. Together. We were both going over the finish line as one. I grasped a chunk of golden spun hair tightly, drawing a mix of gasps and moans from you. Falling, I went over the edge of the most pleasurable cliff known to man or woman, crying out my release. You quickly followed screaming what I think were words as I was still in the chasm of bliss we had just entered. We held each other close and continued to ride the waves of our orgasm together until just little rivulets remained. I held you still, calming the tremors wracking your body until they completely faded away.  
  
We began again some time that night, using every speck of energy left in our bodies to do it again. Each time was more powerful than the last.  
  
That's probably what extinguished the flame that burned between us, ending our lives together. I guess that's what happens to all great relationships: they all eventually ended after the biggest explosions turned to the tiniest ripples. Funny how things change.  
  
A few months after we broke up, I found out you had someone else who gave you as much pleasure as I did. But I know I was better; I can see it in your eyes. Does this Chris person make you feel the same way I did? Taking you to heights you never dreamed of until you met me?  
  
Didn't think so.  
  
It didn't have to come to this, my love. We could have been happy together, you and me. Gazing at you across from me now, I realize no one will ever have you, because you belong with me, to me. I can feel tears stinging my eyes, while I sit here sharpening this blade I crafted years ago, thinking I would never have to use again on someone like you. I loved you, cherished you more than anything. I always knew I meant the same to you. I know that no one will ever touch you again. Because if I can't have you, no one can.  
  
The End 


End file.
